


不约之程

by documentdown



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Croatian National Football Team, M/M, fictitious world cup qualification, i love the idea when they coach national team together
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-23 09:15:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23009179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/documentdown/pseuds/documentdown
Summary: 2033年10月19日，2034世界杯预选赛小组赛。卢卡·莫德里奇是这支克罗地亚国家队的主教练，而伊万·拉基蒂奇是他的助教。
Relationships: Luka Modrić & Ivan Rakitić, Luka Modrić/Ivan Rakitić
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	不约之程

**Author's Note:**

> 莫德里奇X拉基蒂奇，国家队主教练X助教。
> 
> 自从看见一张他俩穿着西装踩场的图片以后我就疯狂脑补这个设定。一百篇文也喂不饱我呜呜呜！呼唤更多大大下海（？），要长篇纪实文学那种，从日常训练、团建、战术制定、赛前发布会、比赛过程到队员采访（“你问我教练组气氛怎么样？我只能说不要小瞧中年人。”）都事无巨细地描写的那种！

1

2033年10月19日，2034世界杯预选赛小组赛，克罗地亚主场对阵挪威的前四天。

“丘蒂奇已经准备好了，我认为应该给他一个上场的机会。”上午的训练结束后，球员们已经解散。但战术室里似乎还有人在。

“我会评估这一切，但我并不看好。”另一个声音的出现，提示这是一次教练间严肃的战术讨论。

“卢卡，我明白你希望安排得尽可能完美。但事实上，从来不存在什么‘完美’的解答。”伊万·拉基蒂奇，克罗地亚国家队的助教，正试图说服他的主教练，他曾经的国家队队长，卢卡·莫德里奇。

卢卡·莫德里奇，克罗地亚足坛的神话。他曾经在一年中获得了国际足联、欧足联所有顶级的个人奖项，就在那一年，他带领自己的国家队获得了世界杯亚军。在他又带着大换血的克罗地亚队征战了一届欧洲杯后，他宣布从国家队退役。之后再一年，他从俱乐部退役。自那以后，所有人都在看，他何时能回到克罗地亚国家队，以教练的身份续写“黄金二代”的辉煌。可莫德里奇似乎并不着急，他确实走上了教练之路，但却选择从克甲开始执教，这似乎是足球小国名宿必然的无奈——不过他确实干得很不错，他的球队掀翻了之前的霸主，已经连续两年获得克甲冠军——然后，他终于接过了国家队的教鞭，就像早就写好的命运之书终于翻开了第一页。

虽然莫德里奇的英雄史诗中也有属于拉基蒂奇的选段，但作为曾经并肩战斗过十三年的挚友，长期的队长与队副的搭配，拉基蒂奇并不介意做一个幕后的人。只有在捍卫莫德里奇的荣誉时，他才会冲到最前面，露出的凶悍面孔让人一时无法将其与他一贯的温柔联系起来。与莫德里奇不同的是，拉基蒂奇挂靴的姿态尤其潇洒，他号称要去尽可能地享受生活，或许是为了弥补19岁才回到克罗地亚的缺憾，他选择在Žepče定居，打理当年Povratak酒庄赠送给他家的葡萄园。“我要把我的葡萄酒品牌做成世界级的，我相信以我的品味和克罗地亚的土壤这并不是难事。”他笑称。当然他也并没有完全与足球分手，闲暇时他也主持一个电视足球评论节目，而他英俊的形象、他那把脑海中四季盛放的鲜花由语言带到观众面前的能力，早就被克罗地亚人、西班牙人熟知。没有人不爱他的节目，唯一不满来自于没能看到激烈抨击的遗憾。（“拉基蒂奇永远不会吐槽那些踢得像屎一样的球员！”“Hey，你竟然指望看拉基塔大开嘲讽，你是不是走错地方了哥们！”有巴萨球迷回击道。）

但是，当一年多以前莫德里奇收到克罗地亚足协任命、开始组建自己的教练团队时，拉基蒂奇毫不犹豫地来到了萨格勒布。“你的兄弟”卢卡、拉基塔，又一次走到了一起，像二十多年前他们还是二十出头的青年时，以及之后的十多年一样。

“他的经验可能会让他成为整支队伍的软肋。对手可不会放弃他们的右路进攻。”莫德里奇表示了不赞同。他们在讨论下场比赛左边卫的首发人选。似乎长久以来，左边卫的位置总是克罗地亚队的一大隐忧，人们总是会去指责这个位置上的球员——直到大卫·卡列尼奇的接棒。卡列尼奇这个姓氏并不是第一次出现在国家队中，它会让人想起那年夏天的一些八卦新闻，以及作为国家队一门第一次正式比赛就遭到极大打击、之后却逐渐成长为像前辈一样成熟可靠的门神的那个男人。无论如何，D·卡利尼奇比他的前任们具有更强的进攻欲望，身体和脚法都不错，擅长在对方的禁区前沿与左边锋配合，在之前的国家队比赛中，已经制造了好几个机会和进球。但在近日密集的联赛和欧冠小组赛双线作战中，他毕竟显露出了一些疲态，刚刚过去的联赛比赛中，他在回防时有一个致命的失误，送给了对方一粒进球，收获了自家俱乐部球迷毫不留情的口诛笔伐。“我不认为该就这么放弃卡利尼奇。”莫德里奇强调道。

“嘘，嘘，这不是放弃，这是保护性的使用。”拉基蒂奇的语气中带了一丝诱哄，但两人似乎都没察觉到，“我理解你想让他重燃信心。但勉强带来的可不是信心，而有可能是伤病。”

总的来说，莫德里奇是一个颇为强势的教练。他的名气、经验和个性，让他在教练组和球员甚至足协官员面前说一不二。但这偶尔也会有一些意外。他看着拉基蒂奇的眸子，里面坚定执着被温柔的灰绿色湖水包裹住，虽然藏得很深但他总是能轻而易举地分辨出来——啊，他的思绪飘得有点远，应该说，伊万的意见总是具有建设性的，他应该……

“我会考虑这些。”他又一次说了这话。但他明白，他话语里藏在坚持己见后面的动摇，也被拉基蒂奇看得一清二楚。

2

2033年10月21日，2034世界杯预选赛小组赛，克罗地亚主场对阵挪威的前两天。

今天萨格勒布的国家队训练基地有个特殊的访客——达尼耶尔·苏巴西奇。2018俄罗斯世界杯上的克罗地亚门神，两场石破天惊的点球大战。退役后，苏巴西奇和他的妻子还有猫定居在温暖的法国南部城市，他的脸庞仍然是典型东欧美男子的方正，他晶亮的眼睛并不因眼角密集的纹路而褪色，他高大的身材也保持得不错……可以说，苏巴西奇并没有什么巨大的变化，让莫德里奇和拉基蒂奇完全不用费事向他们的队员们介绍。

苏巴西奇陪着妻子回家乡探亲，自然不会错过来萨格勒布与老友们相见，特别是在老友们已经入主国家队的今天。一条长桌两边挤得满满当当，他坐在一端，两边分别由莫德里奇和拉基蒂奇坐镇——因此年轻的队员们虽然看起来跃跃欲试，仍然规规矩矩地坐在椅子上，在苏巴西奇讲古的间隙提问。“小伙子们，你们这样一直让我讲十多年前的故事，会让我觉得自己很老了。”他竖起两只手，撇撇嘴。“不然呢！”莫德里奇咧开嘴笑了，一巴掌拍在他肩上，今晚的主教练看起来特别活泼，灯光映着他晃动的金发，看起来竟然有些波光粼粼的意味。“看看我们，都是中年人了。”他转头看到拉基蒂奇不赞同的眼神，“好好好，是不服气的中年人。”

晚饭后，莫德里奇和拉基蒂奇送苏巴西奇走出训练基地。想起过去的几个小时里，年轻稚嫩的克罗地亚二门带着明显崇拜的眼神看着自己，拿守门员手套过来让自己签名时还磕到了膝盖，而年长几岁的一门则一直强装成熟冷静，苏巴西奇好笑地摇了摇头。他想起了带着洛夫雷和利瓦一起训练的日子，而那两个可爱的弟弟，都早就已经退役了。

“你们俩，好好地。多余的话我就不说了，我们期盼的是什么，我相信没有比你们更清楚的了。”

拉基蒂奇刚想张开口，他觉得此刻的气氛有些过于沉重，他不希望长久盼望的老友见面的场景以伤感结束，而苏巴西奇已经继续说了下去：“说起来，我觉得我们这一代最可能接着做教练的就是你，卢卡。你的头脑和精神就该在这球场上发光。至于伊万你——”他的语气突然变得揶揄，“我本来不那么确定的，但听说足协请来了卢卡，OK，那没有第二种可能性。不过话说回来，卢卡你怎么搞的，小伙子们看起来对你又敬又怕的，你平时怎么苛责他们了？明明你当队长时，我们都不怎么怕你。”

不，不是这样的。拉基蒂奇的脑子有一些混乱，一时理不清他首先想否认的是什么。哦对了，年轻人们根本不是对卢卡又敬又怕，他们是……爱慕却不敢接近。或许“爱慕”被用在队员对教练上有些奇怪，不过管它呢。在卢卡的球员生涯里，这个词已经被用得太多了，俱乐部和国家队的同事们、球迷们、记者们……没有人不爱卢卡·莫德里奇。他在球场上飘逸灵动的身影，胜利后和队友们的狂喜拥抱，这些图片仍然在新闻中频频出现（在他当上国家队教练后，更是几乎成了每个月的常规）。退役了十余年后，莫德里奇仍留着标志性的披肩金发，脸庞没有当球员时那么干瘦了，深邃的双眼、眼角的皱纹和下垂的柔和眉毛无疑透露出智慧的气息，当他站在球场边时，背挺得笔直，双眼紧紧盯着场内，不时挥舞着手臂朝场内大喊（“没想到吧？卢卡·莫德里奇竟是个暴躁的教练。你们可能忘记了他是处女座。”拉基蒂奇好笑地想。）——这无疑是另一个迷人的形象。在球场外，莫德里奇对队员们几乎不疾言厉色，但却格外严格，技术动作和战术配合若没达到他的预期，他会要求一遍遍演练。他甚至希望照管所有的方面，体能、营养、甚至门将的训练……幸好有他，拉基蒂奇，可以劝阻他、帮助他。但总的来说，队员们虽然不大敢“没上没下”，比如开玩笑开到莫德里奇头上之类的，但他们都爱戴主教练，以他为偶像。

拉基蒂奇的一番脑内活动，最后以浓郁的自豪感结束。另一边，苏巴西奇和莫德里奇已经插兜站定，开始讨论其他的话题。“……看得出来，自从我们，查理、马里奥和我退出国家队以后，你变得更严肃了，更有队长的威严。……别反驳我，我觉得这是件好事，毕竟新队员们，除了多马戈伊、德扬他们，年纪都挺小的。”说着，苏巴西奇似乎想起了什么好玩的事，一边摸着下巴一边嗤嗤地笑出声，“说起来，后来国家队比赛赢了以后你都不怎么，嗯，跳到队友身上庆祝了？那个怎么说的，像考拉一样，四脚并用？不对，考拉可没你弹跳力那么好。看来是真的，看到年龄差这么多的小朋友们，实在不好意思了，哈哈哈哈……”

英明神武的主教练的抗议和他柔软的金发一起被一只大手镇压了。像许多年前一样尽情揉乱了莫德里奇的头发以后，苏巴西奇不忘再补上一句：“不对啊，这不还一直有伊万么。奇怪了，怎么从没见过你挂在伊万身上晃来晃去的？”

“这……”这个问题超出主教练的知识范围了。他似乎从没想过这个问题。对啊，为什么呢？“我总觉得……伊万也喜欢跳到别人身上，他可没做好做我的挂杆的准备。Hey，别笑我！”

送走故友，两位教练一齐慢慢地往回走。夜深了，即使是在萨格勒布，这样的季节也会让人感到一丝寒意。莫德里奇的双手已经缩进了袖子里，这习惯他很多年前就有了，那时他总是在训练一结束就把自己裹进外套里，整个人看起来就更瘦小了。

“伊万，我真的很感谢比利奇先生，感谢他把你带回克罗地亚国家队。”低沉的声音似乎与寒意产生了某种共振，像莫德里奇在场上力道十足的外脚背传球。

“怎么突然说这个？即使我是瑞士人，也可以当你的助教啊。”拉基蒂奇有些意外，只好像他常做的那样，先把球停下，抬头观察传球路线。莫德里奇可不是这样会随时随地变得感性的人啊。

“不，那不一样，绝对地。”莫德里奇停下来转过身看他，路灯并不是很亮，莫德里奇一半的脸庞被灯照亮，一半却隐在黑暗里。即使这样，他棕色的眼睛看上去也绝不浑浊，而是像吞噬注视者全部精神力的深海。“如果不是你的选择，我的人生或许也会变得不一样。我的那些记忆，在维也纳，在莫斯科，在伦敦，……它们可能会如同现在的一样鲜明，也可能变得苍白，但那都是完全不一样的。我有时觉得，在场上，我们在一同呼吸，我们对克罗地亚的爱里，包含着对彼此的爱。”

噢。拉基蒂奇感受到了，莫德里奇正在高速往禁区肋部插上，他应该做的，他唯一能做的，就是力道和路线恰好地，把球传回到他的队长的脚下。

“卢卡，我对你的爱或许比对克罗地亚的爱逊色几分，但我敢保证，那绝不会相差太多。”

深棕的海面起了波澜。它在邀请注视者与其共舞，并最后沉眠于此。“伊万，我们都不年轻了。如果我以后的生命中还会有新的欢呼、奖励和荣誉，我希望你总是在我身边与我同享。”

卢卡·莫德里奇在他最熟悉和舒服的位置起脚了！球划过一道完美的抛物线，从门将的指尖和门柱间呼啸而过，稳稳兜入网内！一脚极其精彩的世界波！

不知道两个人中是谁先笑了起来。只知道是拉基蒂奇一把将莫德里奇搂过来，把右胳膊挂在了他肩膀上。莫德里奇也不甘示弱，左手抬高勾住了拉基蒂奇的颈侧。两个人身高有些差距，但就偏偏维持着这个别扭的姿势，走回了室内。

3

2033年10月23日，比赛日，克罗地亚-挪威。

比赛在晚上七点开始。和往常一样，拉基蒂奇早早地来到了训练基地，当他在停车场遇到莫德里奇、看到他今日的打扮时，忍不住笑出了声。

莫德里奇今天穿得实在可以称得上是郑重。烟灰色的西装，深棕色的皮鞋，打了细细的带有暗纹的领带，金色长发的弧度似乎也经过了严谨的打理。相较之下，拉基蒂奇只是穿了件有足协标识的摇粒绒外套，脚蹬一双运动鞋，头发也没有用发胶固定成一丝不苟的形状，工作牌还是像他平常的习惯那样，斜挎在腋下。（“他平日可不是这样的……穿着休闲装的时间居多……反正随便一件T恤最后也会被球迷考证出品牌和价钱的……相较之下大概我在公开场合穿西装的次数还多些，谁让我有时还得兼任球队发言人……可能卢卡觉得穿得太正式不利于在场边手舞足蹈吧……”拉基蒂奇的脑海里乱七八糟地飘过各种念头。）

“卢卡，你应该在决赛时再这么穿。”拉基蒂奇忍不住调侃道。莫德里奇的表情不知为何看起来有点懊恼，“我以为……算了。谁让直播镜头扫到你坐在教练席上时，总是要停留特别长时间？”

拉基蒂奇一直知道自己有些自恋。原来卢卡也是个自恋的人，他在心中继续乐呵呵地笑了一会儿。主教练还能开玩笑，看来没发生什么大事。

两人一边往更衣室走，一边说起别的话题。“昨天训练结束时，我注意了一下丘蒂奇，他有些紧张，但可以说是积极的紧张。”关心球员的精神状态和心理健康也是助教为主教练分忧的事项之一。“嗯。”莫德里奇没有再过多地评论，他对拉基蒂奇的判断有百分之百的信任。“今时不同往日了，卢卡。我们在各个位置上都有很好的球员，虽然说不上每个人都是世界第一，但都是很棒的。没有人会再冒失地称克罗地亚为‘黑马’了。越来越多的年轻人从各国的顶级联赛中磨砺而出，他们在面对强大的对手时，不会再茫然无措、自我评价过低，总是有与之一战的勇气。他们不再拥有‘战火洗礼的钢铁一代’这种标签，但别小看他们的精神力量。”

“你说得对。”

莫德里奇推开更衣室的门。球员们站了起来，发出一阵短暂的、活力十足的欢呼。

-END-


End file.
